Cuestion de Creer
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Es navidad! La epoca favorita de Carlos, aunque tiene algo hartos a sus amigos dado que aun cree en Santa, pero esto podria ser culpa de Logan. Que le oculta el castaño a su amor secreto? Cual es el deseo de navidad de Carlos?. Que tiene planeado Kendall para James? Especial de Navidad!
1. Chapter 1

Beuno, ok lo admito me puse a escribir un fic nuevo cuando ni siquiera he actualisado los otros que tengo pendiente T/_\T

Pero ya casi es navidad! Asi que este es solo un pequeño proyecto navideño que se ocurrio hacerles, a todos ustedes mis queridos (y algo pervertidos) lectores jajaajaja (saben que es verdad)

* * *

_**Cu**__**estión de creer**_

-Carlos por enésima vez…-Decía James conservando los pocos estribos que le quedaban-SANTA NO EXISTE!

-¡Si existe!-Gritaba Carlos aferrándose a su peluche de santa

-Oye ese es mi peluche…-Dijo Katie parándose del sofá y arrancando el muñeco de los brazos de Carlos-¿Y porque están peleando esta ves?

Toda la discusión en el departamento 2J era que aun faltaban un día para navidad y Carlos no dejaba de dar vueltas por el todo apartamento preguntándose, en vos alta, que le pediría este año como regalo, y James ya estaba harto de aquello:

-Carlos solo pide un casco nuevo para navidad y ya está…-Sugirió la señora Knight desde la cocina, y también harta de la discusión

-Pero todos los años le pido un casco, esta vez quiero algo…-Carlos sintió como se sonrojaba un poco, por suerte su piel morena lo disimulo bastante bien-Diferente…

El moreno sabía que no tenía sentido seguir con aquella charla, así que mejor camino directo a la habitación que compartía con Logan, tal vez con suerte estaría vacía:

-Hola Carlitos-Le saludo Kendall desde la cama de Logan

-Maldita mi suerte…-Susurro el moreno-¿Qué haces aquí Kendall?

-Ocultándome de James, últimamente anda de un humor de perros-Respondió el rubio mientras descansaba su cabeza en la almohada-¿Y tú?

-Quería escribirle mi carta a Santa…-Respondió el moreno tumbándose en su propia cama-No sé que pedirle este año…Pero seguro que tu no me crees

-Nos has contado esa historia mil veces…-Respondió Kendall-Pero sabes que te creo

Flash Back

Minnesota, bastantes años atrás, el pequeño Carlos discutía con uno de sus mejores amigos, el cual intentaba convencerlo de que era imposible que santa existiera, adivinen quien era:

-Carlitos, es imposible que una sola persona sea capaz de visitar todas las casas del mundo en una noche-Argumentaba el pequeño Logan

-Si, pero santa es mágico-Replicaba el morenito; mientras tanto, los pequeños Kendall y James veían a sus dos amigos discutir

-Pero la magia no existe-

-Ya se, esta noche, en navidad-Decía Carlitos muy decidido-Le tomare una foto a santa y te la mostrare

Esa misma noche:

-¿Como deje que me arrastraras a esto?-Preguntaba James molesto y aferrado a su manta

-Prometiste ayudarme a cerrarle la boca a Logie-Respondió el pequeño Carlos-Además solo tienes que acompañarme, nada mas no te quedes-

-Zzzzzzz-

-Dormido...-Termino Carlos viendo como James se dormía en el sofá de la sala-No, está bien, así santa creerá que estas solo y se mostrara-Se decía Carlitos ocultándose tras el sofá y revisando su cámara

Ya habían pasado varias horas y se acercaba la media noche, pero el pequeño Carlos seguía impaciente por ver a Santa…

Fin del Flash Back

-Y cuando fuiste a la cocina por un poco de agua y volviste, santa estaba parado junto al árbol de navidad, le tomaste la foto y salió huyendo…-Termino Kendall

-Naa, no es divertido cuando tú la cuentas…-Se quejo Carlitos haciendo un puchero-Y la foto salió oscura…Pero santa me dejo mi amado casco de hockey-Agrego el moreno poniéndose su más preciada posesión

-Y al final Logan gano…-Agrego Kendall sacándole un gruñido al moreno

-Y hablando de Logie, no lo he visto en todo el día-Menciona Carlos mirando a todos lados; ahora que caía en cuenta de aquello no podía evitar sentirse triste

-Se está bañando-Dijo de repente Kendall

-¿Me hablaban?-Pregunto Logan saliendo del baño de la habitación y dejando a Carlitos helado, cosa que aprovecho Kendall para arrojarle una almohada; Logan estaba casi desnudo, lo único que aun mantenía cuerdo a Carlos era una ajustado bóxer color negro, el cual resaltaba aun más la piel pálida de Logie que se secaba un poco el cabello con una toalla

-Si, Carlos estaba recordando la ves que tu y el apostaron a tomarle una foto a Santa-Respondió Kendall para que Logan no notara como el moreno se lo comía con los ojos-Y Logie, amigo, termina de vestirte quieres…No vaya a ser que me dé por violarte

-Si mejor vuelvo al baño-Respondió Logan cerrando la puerta, bien sabia que Kendall era abiertamente bisexual, también era un pervertido

-¡Kendall!-Le llamo Carlos molesto pero el rubio levanto una mano y le dijo:

-Carlitos mejor cubre a tu "pequeño" amigo-Le pidió Kendall haciendo comillas con los dedos y señalando la entrepierna del moreno el cual se puso una almohada mientras se sonrojaba mucho-Ya enserio, ¿cómo es que Logan no se da cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de qué?-Pregunto el castaño saliendo del baño mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello

-De que Kendall es un pervertido-Respondió Carlos lanzándole una almohada al rubio…

Dos horas después, en el almuerzo:

-Bueno chicos, es oficial-Decía la señora Knight mientras serbia la comida-Este año si pasaremos navidad en Minnesota-Agrego con una gran sonrisa cosa que los chicos festejaron

-Genial, podremos visitar a toda la familia-Decía Kendall abrazando a su hermana

-Yo podre pasar la navidad con mi madre, se que aun me extraña-Comento James

-Y santa podrá encontrarme este año también…-El comentario pareció divertir un poco a Logan-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

-Nada...-Respondió el castaño con una linda sonrisa-Es solo que si "santa" pudo encontrarte el año pasado aquí en los Ángeles, no baya a ser que se confunda con las direcciones

-Deja de hacer comillas con los dedos-Exigió Carlos-Y Santa si podrá encontrarme, siempre lo hace

-Yo desearía perderte-Comento divertido James molestando aun mas al moreno

-Si, quizás le pida a "Santa" que en vez de traerme regalo te lleve a ti al "polo norte"-Agrego Logan divertido

-Bien, pues yo ya había escrito mi carta…Pero la cambiare y pediré a al-, otra cosa…-Y sin decir más el moreno devoro lo que le quedaba en el plato y se fue directo a su cuarto, cerrando con llave

-Chicos, creo que se pasaron esta vez-Comento Jennifer-Que les cuesta seguirle un poco la corriente a Carlos y ya…

-Pero no tenemos diez, es mejor que se baya acostumbrando-Respondió cruelmente James-¿Verdad Logan?

-A mi no me mires…-Respondió Logan comiendo tranquilamente-Yo solo me reí por otro motivo…

-Bueno, pues alguien tendrá que ir y decirle a Carlos que haga su maleta, nuestro vuelo sale esta noche

-Yo iré…-Respondió Logan que ya había terminado de comer-Así preparo también la mía

El castaño fue directo a su habitación y toco la puerta, no recibió respuesta alguna pero escucho como le quitaban el seguro por dentro, cuando entro vio a Carlos con un papel en la mano:

-Creí que eras Kendall…

-¿Te molesta?-Pregunto divertido el castaño, pero Carlos lo miro con mucha rabia a lo que el castaño se puso un poco más serio-Carlos, amigo, no estés molesto; vamos que fue solo una broma lo de querer que santa te llevara

-Si, pero tú y James fueron muy crueles…-Respondió Carlos sonando un poco dolido y tirándose a la cama como un niño pequeño

-Oye, no me compares con James-Replico Logan un poco molesto, el jamás heriría a Carlos, así que camino directo al moreno y se sentó junto a él-Carlitos, yo no quise ser cruel contigo

-Pero lo fuiste-Reclamo el moreno, ocultando su cara en sus brazos, pero sintió como Logan empezaba a acariciarle el pelo-Ya sé que tu nunca has creído en santa…Eres un aburrido-Agrego el moreno sin alzar el rostro

-No soy un aburrido-Respondió Logan fingiendo sentirse ofendido-Solo soy realista

-¿A sí, señor "realista"?-Carlos de un impulso se levanto y miro a Logan a la cara-Pues este año le tomare una foto a santa y le diré que tú no tienes espíritu navideño

-Carlos no de nuevo…-Dijo Logan aburrido recordando lo que habían pasado de niños con la misma apuesta-¿Mejor dime que le pediste en tu carta?-Pregunto el castaño intentando tomar la hoja que había sobre la mesa de noche, pero Carlos se la arrebato de un solo manotazo

-No, si no aceptas la apuesta no te lo diré-Respondió Carlos sacándole la lengua

-Esta bien, pero si yo gano…-Respondió Logan pensando un segundo y soltando una pequeña risa ante su pensamiento de decirle a Carlos: "quiero tenerte desnudo en mi cama…", si definitivamente la junta con Kendall lo estaba volviendo un pervertido

-Hare lo que tú quieras por una semana-Se le adelanto Carlos impaciente

-"_Bastante cerca"-_Pensó Logan mostrando una sonrisa complacida-Y si tu ganas, lo cual dudo, yo haré lo que tú quieras…

-¡Echo!

Y así ambos cerraron la apuesta con un apretón de manos, Carlos impaciente por tener un esclavo; y Logan, impaciente por tener a Carlitos debajo de él gimiendo.

Esa noche en el aeropuerto; Los chicos hacían la fila para entregar sus boletos y poder entrar al avión, la señora Knight no dejaba de repasar mentalmente las cosas para asegurarse de no haber dejado nada; Katie solo escuchaba música con sus audífonos; Carlos estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y abrazar a sus padres; James no dejaba de mirarse al espejo; y al final estaban Kendall y Logan discutiendo en vos baja:

-Logan no es justo que le hagas eso a Carlitos-Le recriminaba Kendall al castaño sentándose junto a él ya en el avión-Piénsalo le romperás el corazón

-No le romperé el corazón, sabes que soy incapaz de eso Kendall-Le respondía Logan-Solo le confesare que éramos tu y yo, disfrazados de santa, a quienes vio la noche de navidad cuando éramos niños

-Si, y le romperás el corazón en el proceso-Replico Kendall

-Y hay entrara mi confesión de que la única razón por la que he hecho eso mismo estos últimos años es porque lo amo-Agrego Logan muy seguro de sí mismo

-Creo que tu confesión no es lo único que quieres que "entre" en Carlos ¿verdad?-Pregunto Kendall levantando una de sus cejas

-Es posible...-Respondió el castaño fingiendo inocencia

-Y yo soy el pervertido…-Exclamo Kendall con un suspiro; asía varios años que Logan le había confesado que era gay, precisamente unos días después de que el confesó ser bisexual, el punto era que también le confesó estar perdidamente enamorado de Carlos; y unos días después a Carlos se le escapo estar enamorado de Logan

Kendall podía ponerle fin a toda aquella locura simplemente diciéndole a ambos que su amor era correspondido, pero a ambos les había prometido jamás comentarlo, maldito código del confidente:

-Solo digo que es muy egoísta lo que haces…-Decía como último intento de hacer recapacitar a Logan-Romperle la ilusión a Carlos es como rompérsela a un niño; solo dile de frente que te gusta y ya

-No, ya hice la apuesta y la cumpliré-Respondió el castaño

-Ya, cambiando el tema...Al menos le darás un regalo de parte de "santa" ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo haré…-Respondió ofendió el castaño-Es solo que no pude leer su carta y no sé lo que pidió...

-A si…-Kendall recordó que Logan siempre le comprada a Carlos lo que pidiera a Santa, así tuviera que quedarse sin dinero por un mes-Podría ayudarte con eso…

-¿En serio?

-Pero el código del mejor amigo no me deja-Respondió el rubio divertido por la expresión de Logan-Cambiando de tema, que quieres tú de regalo; además de Carlos

-Pues, solo quiero poder decirle a Carlitos que lo amo-Respondió un poco desanimado el castaño-¿Y tú?

-Muy parecido al tuyo-Respondió Kendall relajado-Yo solo quiero violar a James…

-Al menos hazlo sonar bonito-Pidió Logan divertido-Y no como el pervertido que eres

Después de eso el avión despego y los chicos se dedicaron a dormir todo el viaje, bueno, casi todos, Carlos estaba recostado en su asiento pensando en cómo ganar su apuesta con Logan o si al menos santa si le cumpliría su deseo de navidad

* * *

La pregunta que todos se estan haciendo: cual es el deseo de navidad de Carlitos? Que piensan de Logan, es malo por mentirle a Carlitos o tierno por esforsarse tanto por el? A cual de los chicos de BTR se pedirian para navidad ? (ALEJENSE DE CARLOS ES MIO!)

Espero les guste mi proyecto, tengo otro en proceso pero sera de Anime. Por cierto creo que este sera solo d capis, tal ves 4 si decido hacer epilogo.

Por favor dejen sus reviews estoy algo bloqueado y necesito ayuda!


	2. Chapter 2

Y aqui, la segunda parte de mi especial de navidad Rusher!

En el capitulo anterior dejamos un solo deseo de navidad pendiente: el de Carlos..Que pasara en nuevo capitulo?

Como no quiero entretenerlos demaciado me dejare mis comentarios para el final: disfruten

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

Tres horas después:

-Hogar, dulce hogar-Exclamaba Kendall bajando del taxi en el que viajaban

-Bueno chicos nos vemos luego-Dijo Carlitos tomando su maleta-¿Logie, vienes?

-Si, quiero bañarme pronto-Respondió el castaño alcanzando a Carlos-Dime Carlitos, ¿quieres cenar esta noche en mi casa?

-¡Claro!-Exclamo emocionado el moreno; Logan solo sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros del moreno mientras le sonreía; mientras tanto, Kendall se paraba detrás de James muy sigilosamente y le daba una palmada en el trasero:

-Y tu James, ¿qué aras esta noche?

-Kendall, no me nalguees, es incomodo-Respondió la cara-Y no, no tengo planes…

-¿Te gustaría pasar navidad conmigo?-Ofreció el rubio mientras caminaban juntos

-¿Y tu familia?-Pregunto James un poco confundido

-Mi madre y Katie la pasaran en casa-Respondió Kendall. Parándose en la entrada de la casa de James-Habrá una reunión familiar, y siempre son muy aburridas, así que a mi madre no le importa.

-Esta bien, mi madre ira a una cena de la empresa después así que no tengo planes el resto de la noche-Respondió el bonito-¿A las nueve?

-Es una cita-Exclamo Kendall jalando a James para abrazarlo, apretarle el culo y salir corriendo directo a su casa que quedaba de junto, mientras James le gritaba

En casa de Carlos:

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!

-¡Hijo!-Exclamaban los señores García abrazando a su hijo-Carlitos como te extrañe, te tengo preparada tu comida favorita de bienvenida-Le decía su madre mientras le quitaba la maleta y la dejaba en la sala

Carlos fue directo a la cocina donde se sentó en la mesa junto a su padre:

-Y dime hijo, ¿qué tal todo en los Ángeles?-Le pregunto su padre-¿Ese perro se sigue robando las cosas?

-Nada que reportar oficial-Bromeo Carlos saludando a su padre al estilo militar-Todo sigue normal

-Me alegra oír eso-Respondió su padre-Y dime hijo, ¿no hay alguna chica que te guste?

Al oír eso Carlos se atoro con él pollo que estaba comiendo y la señora García golpeo a su marido en el hombro:

-No papá, sigo soltero-Respondió Carlos terminando de comer y cambiando el tema rápidamente-Por cierto, Logan me invito a cenar esta noche en su casa; espero no les importe

-No te preocupes hijo-Respondió su madre-Tu padre y yo fuimos invitados a una fiesta y sabía que no querrías ir…

En casa de Logan:

-Bienvenido-Exclamaba Johana a ver entrar a su hijo

-¡Estoy en casa!-Logan dejo sus maletas en la sala y fue directo a la cocina para poder darle un abrazo a su madre

-Logan, querido cuanto as crecido-Le saludo su madre-Y que guapo te has puesto

-Gracias ma´, tu también te ves muy bien-Respondido el castaño-Dime hay lago para comer, la comida de avión nunca me llena

-Claro, siéntate mientras te sirvo-Le dijo su madre mientras tomaba un plato; Logan se fue a sentar al comedor donde solía cenar, unos minutos después su madre puso frente a él un plato lleno de comida-¿Y dime querido, que tal todo en los Ángeles?

-Genial, Gustavo sigue presionándonos, pero es normal-Respondido Logan-Por cierto ma´, invite a Carlitos a cenar esta noche, ¿no te importa?

-Jum, claro que no hijo-Respondido Joanna-¿Y aun no le has dicho que te gusta?-Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

-No, aun no he-Y de pronto Logan cayó en cuenta que había hablado de mas mientras su madre lo miraba divertida-Como es que-

-Ay hijo, una madre se da cuenta de esas cosas-Respondido la señora Mitchell-Soy tu madre y es normal que-

-Leíste mi diario ¿verdad?

-Solo hasta esa parte…!Lo juro!

En casa de Kendall:

-_"Hoy James será mío, hoy James será mío"-_Kendall cantaba mentalmente mientras se bañaba, a conciencia-Mmmm...Espera un poco amiguito-Exclamo al ver como su miembro empezaba a subírsele-¿Desde cuándo le hablo a mi pene?

En casa de James:

-Hoy lo haré, hoy lo haré-Repetida James mientras se veía al espejo-Tu puedes James, solo espera al momento oportuno y díselo: "Kendall, hace mucho que quiero decirte esto, me gustas"… Sí, eso, solo dilo y espera, si acepta bésalo; si no-

-James, cariño tardaras ¿mucho?-Escucho a su madre del otro lado de la puerta-No eres el único que practica hablándole al espejo, ¡rápido!

-¡MAMÁ!

Esa misma noche, en casa de Kendall:

James tocaba a la puerta de los Knight mientras escuchaba un poco de ruido del interior, cuando la puerta se abrió pudo ver a la madre de Kendall con un bonito vestido color turquesa:

-Hola señora Knight, feliz navidad-Le saludo la cara

-Feliz navidad cariño, ¡Kendall, James ya llego!-Y en menos de tres segundo el rubio ya estaba en la entrada de la casa

-Hola, feliz navidad-Le saludo el rubio-¿Nos vamos?, por cierto mamá, la tía Sully volvió a sentarse sobre Katie…-Después de eso Kendall y James salieron a la calle donde apenas nevaba, pero aun así hacia frio

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto James mientras él y Kendall detenían un taxi

-Todos los años se organiza una reunión familiar, y este año le toco a mi madre hacerla-Respondido Kendall luego de entregarla un papel con la dirección al chofer-El punto es que, los únicos que vienen son los viejos y la reunión siempre es muy aburrida

-Ya veo...-Respondido James perdido en el movimiento de los labios de Kendall al hablar, por un momento pensó en decírselo hay mismo, pero con el taxista en el puesto del conductor no le pareció apropiado, así que mejor saco mas charla-¿Y a donde vamos?

-Iremos a cenar a un restaurante en un hotel-Respondido el rubio; después de eso el viaje transcurrió en silencio, James esperaba que pudiera confesársele a Kendall; y el rubio solo repasaba mentalmente su plan.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, los dos bajaron del taxi y entraron de inmediato al área del restaurante del hotel donde los había llevado el taxi; cuando entraron notaron que había suficiente calefacción así que decidieron dejar sus abrigos y fue entonces que Kendall pudo ver por completo a James; tenia puesta una camiseta azul claro y unos pantalones blancos ajustados que resaltaban las buenas piernas que tenía el más alto, cosa que no paso desapercibida para las mujeres que había alrededor, ni para Kendall:

-James, vamos a nuestra mesa ¿quieres?-Sugirió Kendall mientras empujaba al chico por los hombros y lanzándole miradas acecinas a todas las mujeres a su alrededor

Una vez que el mesero, petición explicita de Kendall en la recepción, los llevo hasta su mesa al fondo del restaurante junto al gran ventanal dejando ver como la nieve caía suavemente afuera; James sabía que era el momento indicado:

-Kenny, quiero decirte algo-Comenzó James un poco nervioso pero consiguiendo toda la atención del rubio

-¿Kenny?-Pregunto Kendall sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo llamaban así, era un lindo apodo y oírlo de los labios de James lo hacía aun mejor-Suena lindo-

-Kenny escúchame quieres-Rogo James tomando las manos del rubio-Quería decirte esto antes pero, me daba miedo...Yo, antes no lo sabía, pero, ahora estoy seguro, yo-

-Buenas noches, soy Leonard y esta noche seré su mesero-Se presento un apuesto mesero junto a la mesa mientras les dejaba las cartas en frente

-Gracias, ordenaremos de unas ves-Dijo rápidamente Kendall, divertido por la expresión de frustración de James, parecía a punto de lanzársele encima al chico, aunque no lo culparía, era muy apuesto y tenía una linda sonrisa, muy linda, hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo le sonreía a él-_"Ay no es posible…"_

Kendall paso una rápida mirada por la carta y eligió lo primero que vio, en cambio James se tomo su tiempo, tiempo que el mesero aprovecho para coquetearle al rubio, al final ordeno un bistec

-¿Kendall sabes lo que pediste?-Pregunto James un poco sorprendido, pero igualmente frustrado por haber perdido su oportunidad con Kendall-O solo pediste lo primero que viste…

-Lo segundo, y no, no tengo idea-Respondió Kendall-¿Porque no me dices Kenny?

-No es nada…"_Solo que ese mesero idiota se cargo todo el momento"_-Pensó James furioso-Por cierto, ese mesero, ni siquiera me miro…Es un idiota

-¿Qué?, el famoso James Diamond está molesto de que un simple mesero no lo atendiera como se merece-Bromeo Kendall divertido

-Pues sí, no me gusta ver cómo le coquetean a mi mejor amigo-Respondió el castaño molesto

-Pues, en vez de molesto, pareces…Celoso-Agrego Kendall levantando una ceja

-¿Y que si estoy celoso?-Pregunto desafiante James apoyándose en la mesa

-Pues que no veo porque estarías celoso…-Respondió Kendall imitando a James, ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro; James veía de nuevo la oportunidad de declarársele a Kendall, solo tenía que estirar un poco más el cuello y unir sus labios, sería como en las películas:

-Buenas, aquí les traigo su comida…

-_"¡Desgraciado!"_-James tuvo que acomodarse nuevamente en su silla, cosa que imito Kendall, ahora la distancia les parecía abismal; el mesero puso frente a él un plato con un enorme y jugoso bistec, cuando James intento tomar su cuchillo noto que no estaba

-¿Buscabas algo?-Pregunto Kendall moviendo el cuchillo frente a él, al parecer pensaba que el castaño sería capaz de atacar al mesero, el cual le estaba poniendo en frente a Kendall su comida, una fresca ensalada de vegetales con frutas-¿Y esto qué es?

-Su ensalada señor-Le respondió el mesero-Pero si lo desea le puedo traer algo mas-Agrego poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kendall

-No gracias, así está bien-Respondió el rubio al ver que James doblaba su cuchara con el pulgar-Oye, tranquilo, solo fue coqueto es todo

-Igual, me molesta-Respondió James sin apartar su mirada de la espalda del chico que se alejaba

-Ya, no te preocupes…-Dijo Kendall intentando calmar al castaño para que no le lanzara nada al mesero-Ni siquiera es mi tipo de chico

-Si si solo que-De repente James callo en cuenta de lo que había dicho el rubio-¿Entonces, cuál es tu tipo chico?-Pregunto James como quien no quiere la cosa

-Esa táctica no funciona con migo-Respondió Kendall-No soy Logan

-Si, ahora que lo pienso, ¿que estarán haciendo?…

En casa de los Mitchell:

Carlos tenia a Logan debajo suyo, el castaño solo podía gemir y gemir ante las embestidas del moreno, Carlos cada vez sudaba mas, su cuerpo temblaba-

-Carlos, Carlos, ¡CARLOS!

-¿He?-Carlos volvió en sí, estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Logan y con la madre del castaño en frente-¿Qué pasa?

-Te pregunte, cuál era tu deseo de navidad-Respondió la madre de Logan-Luego lo pensaste y te quedaste como ido…

-A perdón-Respondió apenado el moreno al sentir su entrepierna dura por culpa de su fantasía, por suerte estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa-Pues solo quiero ganar mi apuesta con Logie

-¿Cual apuesta?-Pregunto interesada la señora Mitchell

-Carlos y yo apostamos la existencia de Santa-Respondió su hijo-Carlos apostó que santa si existe, y yo que no-Johana lo pensó un momento y luego agrego

-Bueno, Carlitos espero que ganes-Dijo-Y que el desalmado de mi hijo acepte que es su culpa por-

Y la señora Mitchell no pudo término por el punta pie que le dio su hijo por debajo de la mesa:

-Y cambiando el tema…-Decía Logan como si nada hubiera pasado-¿Mamá ya estará listo el pavo?

-Ho, si claro iré a ver-Respondió la señora Mitchell entendiendo el mensaje de su hijo

-Oye Logan, ¿porque tu madre te guiño el ojo?

-A no es nada, solo un tic-Respondió el castaño nervioso mientras escribía en su teléfono un mensaje-Pero dime Carlos, ¿no quieres rendirte?-Pregunto mientras enviaba el mensaje

-¡Jamás!-Respondió el moreno desafiante-Ya disfrutare tenerte de esclavo todo un mes-Agrego recordando su fantasía de hace unos momentos, pero, justo en ese momento el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar:

-Yo voy-Escucharon a la madre de Logan desde el pasillo-¿Diga?-Respondió, de inmediato escucho una vos que le decía:

-Usted, tiene un mensaje de texto: Mama! Vete de la casa quiero estar a solas con Carlos…Ve con los Knight, te prometo que limpiare la casa un mes!

-He, chicos-Les dijo Johana mientras volvía al comedor-Era Jennifer, dijo que quiere que pase navidad con ellos, así que los dejare solos-Entonces fue a su cuarto y se cambio, pero antes de salir de la casa agrego:-Logan, querido, necesitare que limpies el garaje también, adiós

-_"Aprovechada"_-Pensó el menor de los Mitchell.

-Oye Logie, quieres ver una película después de cenar-Le ofreció Carlos sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Podemos ir a mi casa si quieres, compre algunas nuevas por la tarde...

-Suena bien...-Respondió el castaño volviendo de la cocina con el pavo recién sacado del horno; cualquier otra persona abría pensado que una pavo entero era demasiado para dos; aun así Carlos y Logan no tuvieron ningún problema, es más, les costó demasiado dejar un poco para la mamá de Logan.

-Estaba delicioso...-Comento Carlos mientras se estiraba en la silla-Siento que el pantalón me va a explotar.

-Yo más bien quede con hambre-Respondió el castaño haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para no dirigir su mirada a la entrepierna de su "amigo"-Quieres ir a la sala a ver televisión un rato.

-Claro-

Ambos se levantaron y dejaron los platos en la cocina, fueron a la pequeña sala y se sentaron juntos en el sofá para ver uno de los especiales de navidad que estaban pasando; para cualquier otra persona, habría resultado aburrido pasar la noche de navidad en casa viendo la televisión con una sola persona, pero no para Carlos y Logan, ambos disfrutaban de tener cerca la presencia del otro:

-El Grinch...-Comento Logan soltando el control remoto y dejando la película-Con Jim Carrey, nunca me canso de verla.

-Yo tampoco-Comento Carlos mirando la pantalla-Me encanta la parte en que enciende todo para hacer ruido y no tener que escuchar los villancicos, mas cuando encendió el mono gigante y dejaba que le golpeara la cabeza.

-Si esta demente...-Comento Logan con ironía para él, estaba tan demente que estiro su brazo por el respaldo del sofá y abrazo a Carlos por los hombros.

De manera inmediata, pero inconsciente, Carlos se doblo un poco para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo; cosa que no paso inadvertida por el castaño que sonrío ante la acción del menor:

-No entiendo al grinch...-Dijo de repente el moreno-¿Porque no le gusta la navidad?

-Creo que eso se explica en la película-Le respondió Logan mientras veían como el personaje revolvía el correo en la película.

-Si, pero no es lógico, que tenga tan pequeño el corazón que le robe los regalos a todos después-Argumento el moreno-Nada justifica arruinar la navidad-

-Es solo una película-Soltó de repente Logan apagando el televisor y quedándose en silencio, dedicándose solo a pasar su mano por el cabello de Carlos el cual solo se preguntaba porque Logan había apagado la televisión; claro, el no sabía que en ese mismo momento Logan se sentía como el mismo grinch, no le estaba robando los regalos a nadie pero iba a romperle la ilusión a Carlos, la persona que más quería en el mundo, y eso era mucho, mucho peor.

-¿Quieres ver otra película?-Mientras tanto, Carlos seguía preguntándose porque su amigo había apagado la televisión; tal vez quería ver otra cosa-Si quieres puedo ir a mi casa a buscarla, si no quieres salir...

-Claro-Logan lo apretó un poco contra su hombro para luego levantarse-¿Quieres chocolate?

-Genial, no me demoro...-El moreno imito a Logan y se levanto del sofá, salió de la casa camino a la suya y dejo a Logan solo, pensando en el gran problema que tenía en frente.

* * *

Y? Que les parecio? espero que bueno porque no logre entar en la universidad y estoy que me lanzo de un puente!

Jajajaja es en serio pero jamas los dejaria, mis amados lectores, son lo unico que me queda...

Pero dejando el drama de lado, Podra James declararsele a Kendall? Que hara Logan para no destruirle la navidad a Carlo?

Solo poque los quiero escuchare sus opiniones, mentira, siempre lo hago ajajaja pero aceptare sus ideas o peticiones que tengan para el capitulo 3 sin mas espero sus reviews con ancias


	3. Chapter 3

Y si, tienen toda la razon, ya paso diciembre y no tiene ningun sentido que continue este fic hasta la proxima navidad...Y si, tambien tienen razon en querer matarme si hago eso, por eso no lo hare jaajajaja

Espero que al menos aun les guste el fic jejeje

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

-Kendall, ¿Cómo demonios terminamos aquí?-Pregunto el más alto mientras caminaba junto al rubio por la calle.

-Se me hizo una linda noche para dar un paseo-Respondió; la verdadera razón era que su plan del restaurante se había ido al caño, y para colmo aun tenía hambre.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en estas…-James miraba a todos lados buscando la manera de poder confesársele a Kendall, no había mucha gente en las calles, solo algunas personas haciendo algunas compras de última hora y otras parejas que, como ellos, estaban de paseo-Vamos a ver la pista de patinaje en el parque.

-Si, genial-Era perfecto, a esa hora la pista estaba cerrada y ya que quedaba en mita del parque estaba completamente seguro de que podría estar a solas con el castaño.

Caminaron un rato por la acera frente a las tiendas, llegaron a la entrada del parque y compraron un par de cafés, después de todo el aire les calaba un poco entre los abrigos.

-Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí-Comento el más alto mirando desde el camino de cemento cubierto de nieve por el que iban hasta la copa de los arboles a su alrededor mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre ellos.

-Es verdad, casi un año de estar en los Ángeles…-Decía Kendall rememorando-Y aun mas antes de eso, el trabajo, las clases…

-Siempre era divertido estar aquí.

Finalmente habían llegado a la cerca que delimitaba la pista donde ellos solían ir a patinar tiempo atrás.

James estaba apoyado en sus brazos sobre la barda mirando con nostalgia hacia el lugar, pero Kendall tubo una idea diferente; sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a la cerca y cruzándola mientras James lo miraba divertido, sabía que el rubio siempre hacia cosas así:

-¿Qué esperas?-Ahora ambos estaban separados solo por la reja cara a cara.

-Eso es invasión de propiedad privada-Respondió el niño bonito haciéndose del rogar.

-Vamos es navidad-Dijo el rubio divertido-Divirtámonos…

James solo sonrió antes de treparse y saltar la barda. Continuaron recordando viejos tiempos sentados en las gradas de la pista, Kendall había sugerido patinar, pero James sabia eso sería tentar demasiado la suerte.

-Yo solo quería una cosa…-Pensaba el más alto mirando con nostalgia al cielo.

-¿Y qué es?-James no se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en vos alta y ahora tenía a Kendall mirándolo interrogante-¿Que quieres de regalo?

-Solo, pasarla bien…

-Jum, que bien suena eso-

James no se dio cuenta del doble sentido para el que se prestaban sus palabras sino hasta que Kendall hiso aquel comentario y ahora sentía como se le subían los colores a la cara, por surte podía hacerlos pasar por frio.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-Pregunto divertido el rubio, que ahora estaba recostado en las gradas con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del más alto.

-Hace frio, y eres un depravado-Respondió el castaño.

-Tú eres el que insinuó "pasarla bien"-Se defendió el rubio mientras jugaba con la bufanda de James.

-Hay muchas formas de pasarla bien-Respondió el de ojos cafés-Charlar, pasear, cenar…

Kendall solo escuchaba, aburrido, a James enumerar las muchas formas de divertirse, él solo seguía jugando con la bufanda roja metido en su mundo, solo veía a James hablar, y él jugaba con la bufanda:

-…también jugar,-James hablaba y Kendall enrollaba la bufanda en la mano-o ver tele…-Otra vuelta y la bufanda se tensaba en el cuello de James-Cenar en familia…-Otra idea y un pequeño jalón de la bufanda lo hacía inclinarse un poco hacia abajo-Patinar…-Otro jalón, más cerca-Tomar chocolate…-Otro jalón y James se inclinaba cada vez mas-Estar con los amigos…

-Ay, ya cállate-Un último jalón y Kendall acabo con la distancia entre ellos.

-_"Esto solo me pasa a mi…"_

Había pasado toda la noche buscando el momento para poder declarársele a Kendall para terminar siendo besado por el rubio.

Pero las suaves mordidas que le daba Kendall en los labios no le permitieron seguir pensando, así que prefirió entregarse a aquel beso suave e ir convirtiéndolo en uno más apasionado, sintió como Kendall seguía jalándolo de la bufanda y a la vez lo abrazaba por el cuello para atraerlo aun más hacia él, pero estaba demasiado incomodo: Kendall estaba acostado en sus piernas y el tenia que doblarse demasiado.

-¡Oye!

-Espérate…-Por unos segundos James deshizo el beso y se quito a Kendall de las piernas, haciendo que el rubio quedara totalmente acostado en la grada.

-Oye, no te molestes, solo fue un impulso perdona por-

-Oh, cállate-Finalmente James se sentó junto a Kendall al borde de la grada, se apoyo en su pecho y volvió a unir sus labios en un contacto aun más apasionado que antes, ahora si estaba cómodo: Kendall lo tenía abrazado por el cuello y el estaba prácticamente sobre el rubio haciendo casi nula la distancia entre ellos.

-Creí…que…estabas molesto-Decía Kendall separando a James de él unos centímetros.

-Como voy a estarlo, esto es más fácil que decir una declaración-Respondió James volviendo a besar a Kendall, hasta que sintió algo en su pierna-Kendall…

-Es mi celular, me llego un mensaje-Respondió Kendall divertido de ver el sonrojo de James.

-¿No vas a responder?

-Naa, prefiero esto…-Y se restregó un poco contra James, que ahora si pudo sentir el miembro de Kendall.

-Eres un pervertido-Y sin decir más volvieron a besarse, ignorando la urgencia del mensaje que les había llegado.

Mientras tanto, en su casa Logan miraba desesperado la pantalla de su celular esperando a que Kendall le respondiera:

-Vamos, vamos porque la demora ¡esto es urgente!-Logan estaba desesperado, Carlos lo estaba esperando abajo en la sala para ver una película y él estaba arriba, en su habitación escribiéndole a Kendall pidiéndole ayuda; pero al final no podía seguir más tiempo encerrado.

-¿Qué tanto hacías?-Le pregunto Carlos cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras.

-Nada, solo, un mensaje para ver cómo estaban Kendall y James-Respondió el castaño, Carlos lo miro un poco confuso-Andan juntos, pero no me han respondido.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces qué película quieres ver?-Carlos estaba emocionado de poder pasar la noche viendo una película con Logan, pero el castaño no pensaba lo mismo.

-Carlos, hay, algo que tengo que decirte primero-Logan tomo las películas que Carlos tenía en las manos y las dejo sobre la mesa-Veras, es sobre la apuesta….

Ya no podía continuar con aquella locura, debía dejar ganar a Carlos no podía decirle la verdad y romperle toda su ilusión en la navidad, no podía decirle que su recuerdo más preciado era una farsa organizada por el y Kendall, no podía hacerlo, ya conseguiría después una oportunidad para decirle a Carlos que lo amaba:

-Logan, te llego un mensaje-Pero el moreno lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-Logan saco su teléfono del bolsillo y reviso el mensaje:

"_Hola, perdona por tardar tanto pero es que finalmente James y yo estamos juntos._

_Pero luego te cuento, está bien te ayudare con tu problema, solo dame un par de horas._

_KennyxJamy"_

-No puede ser…-Logan no podía creerlo, no tendría que romperle el corazón a Carlos y tal vez podría declarársele.

-¿Qué, paso algo malo?-Carlos se preocupo unos segundos antes de a Logan sonreír:

-Ah, no, no es nada malo... Kendall y James están juntos-Agrego rápidamente, no podía dejar que Carlos supiera que tenían un plan.

-O, ¡wow!-No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, dos de sus mejores amigos estaban juntos como pareja, ahora solo faltaba que el reuniera el valor de decirle a Logan que lo quería.

-Si bueno, bien por ellos, vamos a ver una película ¿sí?

-Claro…

Unos minutos después Carlos estaba colocando la película y Logan preparando las palomitas en el microondas, seguía preguntándose como le aria Kendall para ayudarlo pero no podía darle muchas vueltas al asunto, debía encargarse de ir acomodando el terreno con Carlos:

-¿Ya estas list- _"Ay dios no me hagas esto"_-Desde la puerta de la cocina Logan tenía un excelente primer plano del trasero de Carlos, el cual estaba inclinado hacia el televisor.

-Ya casi, esta cosa no enciende…-Carlos fingía darle golpes al reproductor de DVD; en realidad el mismo había soltado un cable-¿Me ayudas?-Agrego volteándose y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Pov Logan

-¡Claro!-Cuando estaba a tan solo dos pasos del trasero de Carlos, digo, de Carlos, me di cuenta que mi herencia estaba algo dura; ¡maldición! Carlos pensara que soy un pervertido, bueno un poco.

-¿Y bien?-Muy despacio me coloque junto a Carlos evitando que mi pelvis quedara en su rango de visión, y ahora puedo disfrutar del lindo rostro de Carlos, dios, a veces olvido lo guapo que es.

Y también lo ingenuo, me basto mirar un segundo el DVD para ver que todo el problema era el cable de video que estaba suelto:

-Carlitos, que tal si conectas ese cable amarillo…-Le sugerí con un tono algo infantil.

-Oh, es verdad-Me gusta que Carlos sea tan inocente, su sonrisa sincera, sus ojos brillantes, todo en él es tan perfecto, no puedo creer que casi le arruine todo eso con una estúpida apuesta-¿Entonces, trajiste las palomitas?

-Eh, si están en la mesa…

No puedo pedir nada mejor que esto:

Es navidad, vine a mi casa, vi a mi madre, y estoy viendo una película con el chico que más me gusta:

-¿Dónde conseguiste esta película?-Le pregunto mientras me pasaba el bol de palomitas.

-Es nueva, creo que aun esta en cines-Ok lo admito, la película es buena, pero la verdadera razón por la que hable era para fingir estirarme mientras bostezaba y poder pasarle el brazo por los hombros a Carlos, se que antes lo había hecho sin tanta parsimonia pero es que aun me asusta un poco ser muy directo con Carlos.

Fin Pov Logan

Pov Carlos:

Me gustan los brazos de Logan.

Y no lo digo por bien desarrollados que los tiene, bueno en parte sí, pero más que todo porque en ellos me siento bien, me siento tranquilo y seguro, aunque no tan seguro como para besarlo ahora mismo, pero me agrada esta sensación de poder estar así con Logan.

-Gracias…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Gracias, Logie-Le repetí, aunque no puedo mirarlo a la cara prefiero inclinarme hacia él y apoyarme en su hombro. Creo que ahora me está mirando como si estuviera loco:

-Claro…Pero, ¿de qué?-Sentí como cerraba un poco mas su brazo en mi.

-Por ser mi amigo, por siempre apoyarme,-Le respondí-Por defenderme, de vez en cuando, por ayudarme en la escuela, por aguantar mis bromas…-Mientras hablaba fui bajando mi cabeza de su hombro, hasta que finalmente pude terminar recostándome en su pecho.

-Y puedo saber, ¿a qué viene todo eso?-Su pregunta me asusto un poco, pero sentir como me rodea completamente con su brazo me hizo sentir mejor.

Pero aun no le tengo una respuesta, solo lo dije sin pensar, es un hábito que tengo que cambiar. Pero no ahora, creo que la razón por la que se lo dije es porque ya es hora de que le diga toda la verdad: que más que gustarme lo amo, que me muero de celos cada vez que una mujer se le acerca, que me duele cada vez que el llora, que soy la persona más feliz cuando hacemos algo juntos, que es el protagonista de todos mis sueños húmedos, bueno tal vez deba omitir ese detalle por el momento…

-Sigo esperando Carlos-

-Pues…Veras Logie-Al diablo, dejare de pensar y solo hablare-Lo que quiero decir es que, tú siempre estás conmigo, y yo siempre quiero estar contigo; lo que significa que yo…-Maldita sea, solo necesitaba unos segundos más de no pensar y habría podido decirlo, pero mi cerebro tenía que ponerse a trabajar otra vez, vendito raciocinio humano a buena hora apareciste.

-Vamos Carlitos, tu puedes-Me dijo subiendo su mano por mi brazo-Solo son dos palabritas.

Fin Pov Carlos.

- Vamos Carlitos, tu puedes…Solo son dos palabritas.

El castaño mentiría si dijera que estaba seguro de lo que Carlos quería decirle, pero por sus palabras, podía hacerse una idea cercana y esa era una oportunidad que no podía, ni iba, a desaprovechar.

Logan tenia a Carlos recostado sobre él, era el momento perfecto.

-Yo…T…Te…-Mientras Logan maquinaba sus movimientos, Carlos soltaba débiles balbuceos.

-_"Es tan lindo…"_, Sabes Carlitos, creo estas algo incomodo...-Lentamente Logan se fue echando a un lado hasta quedar recostado en el mueble, y por pura leí de atracción Carlos también termino recostado, sobre Logan y con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del castaño-¿Qué te parece, mejor?

-Eh, si-Aunque tuvo que acomodarse un poco para no descargar todo su peso en Logan, Carlos se sentía mucho más seguro y confiado respecto a lo que quería confesarle a Logan, pero sentir que el castaño lo abrazaba no hizo más que cohibirlo.

-Bueno Carlitos, también quiero decirte algo…-Logan disfrutaba de poder sentir el calor que emanaba Carlos-Sabes, siempre has sido una persona cálida porque eres agradable, divertido, simpático; pero más que eso, eres confiable, leal, te preocupas por los demás, eres honesto, por eso haces tantos amigos: porque la gente se siente bien estando a tu lado.

-Gracias…-El moreno volaba en colores, era lo más increíble que le habían dicho en su vida, si siempre le decían que era divertido, y una vez Jo le había elogiado por ser honesto; pero nunca se lo habían dicho de la manera que el castaño acaba de hacerlo.

-Eres una persona muy especial para todos Carlos-Por su parte, Logan continuo apretando un poco más sus brazos alrededor del moreno mientras hablaba-Pero eres aun más especial para mí…Por eso, quiero que termines lo que querías decirme.

-Logan…-Carlos estaba nervioso, pero sabía que debía decirlo, aun cuando Logan no se lo hubiera pedido-Yo…Tu también, eres, muy especial para, mi…Y, yo, te…Te…-El esfuerzo era demasiado, se sentía agobiado por sus emociones y solo pudo soltar un débil susurro-Yo te amo.

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho y lo habían escuchado, y contrario de lo que esperaba: no se sentía mejor, ¡se sentía incluso peor! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle aquello a Logan?, su mejor amigo, su hermano. Si, había dicho la verdad, pero aquello no era excusa para arriesgar su amistad de aquella manera, no no no y mil veces no, ya no tenía excusa estaba seguro de había arruinado su amistad con Logan.

Mientras Carlos divagaba en su fatídicos pensamientos, Logan disfrutaba del eco de las palabras del moreno aun en su cabeza. Había acertado, Carlos sentía lo mismo por él: ¡Era correspondido! Estaba tan feliz que temblaba de emoción, ¿o no?:

-_"Un momento…_-Estaba feliz, pero él no era el que temblaba-_Es Carlos"_-Logan aun seguía rodeando al moreno con sus brazos y tenerlo encima asía aun más fácil notar que Carlos tenia cada musculo de su cuerpo tenso y como temblaba con fuerza-¿Qué tienes, Carlos que te pasa?

-Lo ciento, lo ciento, lo ciento…-

-¿Ah?-El castaño no entendía lo que estaba pasando, Carlos tenía el rostro oculto contra el pecho de Logan y se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa del castaño pero fue cuando Logan sintió húmeda su camisa que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Lo lamento, perdóname, no quería…-Carlos seguía soltando disculpas sin sentido, lloraba y se tensaba cada vez más, fue cuando empezó a agitarse su respiración que Logan se preocupo-Lo…ciento…Yo…no…debí…

-Carlos cálmate-Logan se quito a Carlos de encima y lo recostó en el sofá mientras él se quedaba de pie a su lado; ahora que podía verlo completo notaba como el pecho del moreno subía y bajaba con agitación mientras su respiración salía con pesadez, tenía la frente sudada y sus mejillas calientes-Carlos te estás hiperventilando, cálmate.

-Per…don…-Era increíble, estaba prácticamente inconsciente y seguía hablando-a…me…

-No hables, tienes que tranquilizarte-Estaba impresionado de que Carlos continuara hablando pero no tenía tiempo para eso, le limpio la frente a Carlos y le fue desabrochando la camisa hasta dejarle el pecho descubierto; en ataques como esos había que darle espacio para que respirara y mantenerlo fresco a la vez.

-Lo….gan….lo…-

-Te dije que no hablaras-Sabia que no tenía sentido decírselo, Carlos estaba inconsciente, pero hacerlo lo ayudaba a mantenerse sereno mientras atendía a Carlos. Corrió a abrir una de las ventanas de la sala, con el clima de Minnesota eso era más que suficiente; apenas abrió la ventana una fuerte corriente de aire frio entro en toda la casa, volvió al sofá donde estaba recostado el moreno y le volvió a tomar la temperatura-Esto está mejor…

Aun tenía un poco de temperatura pero le estaba bajando y su respiración seguía un poco agitada, pero al menos había dejado de balbucear lo cual significaba que ya se había dormido, ahora solo tenía que dejarlo descansar un rato:

-¿Pero porque se puso así de repente?-Se había sentado en el suelo y apoyaba su espalda en el sillón donde descansaba Carlos; el moreno le había dicho que lo amaba-"Te amo"-Cito Logan, esas habían sido sus exactas palabras, las había dicho y había colapsado, no tenía ningún sentido.

El castaño se giro un poco para ver el rostro sereno de Carlos, al parecer su cuerpo ya se había tranquilizado y ahora descansaba; Logan suspiro aliviado para echar su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el cojín, ahora solo debía ser paciente y esperar a que Carlos despertara; en cualquier otra circunstancia lo abría besado, ahora que sabía que era correspondido, pero sentía que en ese estado ya era aprovecharse del moreno.

-Logan…Logan, despierta niño…-Una extraña vos llamaba al castaño, era suave pero definitivamente de un adulto mayor y hablaba con un tono que parecía que estuviera cantando.

-¿Eh?...-

-Despierta de una vez niño tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿Quién, me llama?-Con toda la flojera que tenia Logan empezó a frotarse los ojos para terminar de despertarse.

-Es navidad, cerca de media noche…-Respondió la extraña vos-Quien más va a ser hombre.

Entonces Logan se incorporo de golpe, al fin había caído en cuenta de que había un extraño en la casa; en un instante se puso de pie y encaro al extraño, cuando lo vio fue que le pudo dar sentido a todo: frente a el tenia a un viejo gordo, de barba blanca y traje rojo:

-A eres tu Kendall, hombre podrías a verme avisado-Empezó a decir mientras se rascaba la nuca-Carlos esta un poco mal, podrías-

-¿Estás seguro…

-¿De qué?

-De que soy Kendall por su puesto. Después de todo, en este momento el está con James…

* * *

Lo se, una mierda de final pero estaba algo bloqueado cuando lo escribi, pero bueno el desenlace sera en el proximo capi, espero al menos ver sus reviews


End file.
